


Losing Your Virginity

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Pete finds out how you lost your virginity.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Losing Your Virginity

Josh lets out a small laugh, when the sound of his hands clapping makes the girl sitting next to him jump slightly. “Welcome back, everyone, to losing your v card with Josh Peck. Today, our very special guest, I say that because we’ve only met a few times, so this a little awkward, Y/N.” He does a small jazz hands, while Y/N waves, laughing slightly at the intro.

“And to make this more awkward, my boyfriend is here with me, standing off camera.” Y/N tells the camera.

Josh turns to face her slightly, “Yeah, that does make it awkward. Any reason why, he decided to come along? Not that I don’t mind him being here, it’s just a little weird.”

“Oh, I agree a hundred percent. Originally it was just going to be me, but he doesn’t know how I lost my virginity, so we decided to make it a date.” She jokes.

He laughs at that, before asking his first question. “How long have you and Pete been together?”

She makes a face at that, a little unsure. “I don’t know, over a year?” She looks towards Pete. Relaxing when she sees him give her a thumbs up. “Yeah, a year.”

“And he’s never heard this story?”

Y/N shakes her head, “Never, not a single detail.”

“Do you know about his?”

She laughs, “I met him at a stand up show he was doing where one of his jokes was about how he lost virginity.”

Josh nods, “Alright then. How old were you?”

“I was twenty two. Really late, I know.” She laughs, turning more towards Josh and the camera, so she can avoid Pete’s gaze.

“Wow, and you’re going to be turning twenty four soon, so this was like recent?”

“Yeah, it kind of was.” Y/N says.

“Did you know the person, or was it like a one night stand type thing?” Josh asks.

“I didn’t know them beforehand. At the time I did review on comedy gigs and concerts for extra money, so and I don’t think you should do this if you are someone who reviews things, I met one of the comedy acts after his show, and we went back to his hotel room.” As she finishes talking, her eyes flicker to Pete, who’s now staring at her with wide eyes, trying to figure out if what he’s thinking is true.

Josh pretends not to notice the look on Pete’s face, as he continues. “Did you drink at all?”

She shakes her head, “No, I was always sober at the those things. We just talked for an hour or two, and then things lead to us ending up in the hotel room.”

“Was it a good first time? That sounds really stupid, but you know, there’s a lot of horror stories when it comes to girls that it’s really painful and you bled after.”

She pauses to think for a few seconds. “It wasn’t painful, it felt weird for the first few seconds, then the next fifteen seconds after that, there was just pressure. No bleeding after, thank goodness, but I consider to be a good first time. Maybe not the most conventional, but…” She trails off with a shrug.

Josh nods, surprised at how laid back, she is with the way her boyfriend is looking at her. “Well, do you have any advice or something to stay to all the girls out there?”

“Don’t let anyone pressure you into having sex and if a guy gives you shit for not having sex yet, kick him in the balls.” She winks at the camera.

He laughs at that, “Alright, well thank you for sharing your story. Thanks for watching everyone!” And with that he gets up and turns off the camera.

While, Pete and Y/N hadn’t planned on staying longer after filming the video, since they had hanged out before shooting. Y/N hadn’t expected to leave fifteen minutes after filming. The car ride to Pete’s apartment in LA is silent. Pete keeps his gaze straight forward, as he drives, while Y/N goes from looking at him to looking out the passenger window.

It’s not until they’re in the apartment that someone says someone. The sound of keys being put down on the kitchen counter the only sound she hears, before Pete starts to speak.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Y/N sighs, regret creeping up on her. “I first didn’t tell you, because it was just meant to be a one night stand, and I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep with me if you knew I was a virgin. So, while I didn’t claim to have slept with anyone, I also didn’t claim to have not slept with anyone.”

Pete stares at her, another question, leaving him. “Why didn’t you tell me three months later, when we started seeing each other?”

“I couldn’t think of a time to bring it up and that one night when we were talking about other people we had been with and yes, I realize sleeping with five guys in the span of two months, is a lot. I had a slut phase before our relationship.” She says, meaning every harsh word, that makes Pete want to strangle her for thinking about herself negatively. “When we were talking I almost brought it up, but then Cam called.” She doesn’t say anything else, the two not wanting to think about the rest of that night.

He sighs, before pulling her into a hug. Her arms immediately, wrapping around his waist. “You’re not a slut for sleeping with five guys. I’ve heard worst in a week. And I’m not mad at you. I wish you had told me, but I’m not mad.”

She smiles into his chest for a second, before moving so she can press their lips together for a few seconds.

“Chinese or pizza?” Pete asks, after the kiss ends.  
She pulls away from him, walking over to the couch to put something on. “Pizza. We haven’t had it for awhile.”

He nods, picking up his phone to call the place, but before he does, he says her name, getting her attention. “If you had told me you were a virgin that night, I still would have been interested.”


End file.
